Géostigmate
by Plurielle
Summary: Tifa se sentait parfois à l'étroit dans cet appartement mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec son salaire de livreuse et trois bouches à nourrir en plus de la sienne. Enfin… trois, lorsque Cloud daignait se joindre à eux. Il était de plus en plus absent ces jours-ci et lorsqu'il était présent, Tifa avait l'impression qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. #Défi


_Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous avec un défi de Bibliothèque de fictions (allez voir sur facebook c'est trop génial) qui s'inscrit dans un calendrier de l'avent. Celui-ci était le premier des 24 textes qui vous seront proposés tout au long de ce défi._  
_Voici mes contraintes : il fallait que j'écrive les mots sapin et flan et la phrase "Ça a toujours été toi, et uniquement toi."._  
_Première fois que je m'essaie à écrire sur du Final Fantasy. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review !_

* * *

"- Denzel ! Marlène ! Je suis rentrée.

Sitôt que Tifa eut prononcé ces paroles, les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'enlacer. L'activiste s'accroupit pour pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras. Depuis l'entrée de Cloud au sein du groupe AVALANCHE, ce dernier avait pris ses distances et Tifa s'était sentie extrêmement seule. Heureusement, l'arrivée de ces deux orphelins sans sa vie lui avait apporté de la joie et de nombreux sourires.

"- Est-ce que Cloud est passé ?

SItôt la question posée, Tifa vit le sourire de Denzel s'effacer. Ce dernier vivait très mal l'absence de l'ex-SOLDAT. Quant à Marlène, elle avait appris à prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa peine mais Tifa savait qu'elle en était également malheureuse. La jeune femme resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour des enfants avant de les remettre sur leurs pieds. Avec son travail de livreuse, Tifa n'était pas aussi présente qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire plaisir aux enfants.

"- Venez voir ce que j'ai rapporté ! On en trouve plus beaucoup mais je suis sûre que ça vous fera plaisir.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur un minuscule **sapin**. Marlène cria de stupeur tandis que Denzel gardait la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

"- Tifa… C'est… Est-ce que c'est un vrai ?

"- Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher ?

La brune éclata de rire avant d'emmener le sapin dans ce qui leur servait de salon. Leur appartement se situait dans le secteur 7, au dessus du bar _Le Septième Ciel_. Il était composé de quatre pièces : deux chambres, un salon qui servait également de cuisine ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Tifa s'y sentait parfois à l'étroit mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec son salaire de serveuse et trois bouches à nourrir en plus de la sienne. Enfin… trois, lorsque Cloud daignait se joindre à eux. Il était de plus en plus absent ces jours-ci et lorsqu'il était présent, Tifa avait l'impression qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Bien entendu, elle avait cherché à savoir ce qui passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de loquace. Et bien sûr, les enfants le ressentaient. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme avait voulu égayer quelque peu leur quotidien avec un sapin. L'arbre était à peine plus grand que Marlène mais ça n'avait pas empêché Tifa de le payer une petite fortune.

"- Est-ce qu'il vous plait ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux orphelins se jetèrent à nouveau dans ses bras.

"- Est-ce qu'on peut le décorer dis hein Tifa ? Est-ce qu'on peut ?

"- Haha mais bien sûr Marlène, on peut le décorer. Par contre, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait convenir à la Plaque. Il va falloir nous débrouiller.

La Plaque était un marché noir qui n'était pas sous le contrôle de la Shinra et où Tifa avait pu trouver l'arbre de Noël. Elle y allait régulièrement pour essayer de trouver des matérias pour Cloud ou des jouets pour les enfants. Elle y était connue et respectée et nombre de personnes la sollicitait pour avoir recours aux services de livraison Strife de manière illégale.

"- Viens Denzel, on va chercher des fleurs pour le sapin !

La petite Marlène tira son frère par le bras mais celui-ci eut à peine parcourut quelques mètres qu'il s'effondra, le visage crispé.

"- Denzel ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce sont les géostigmates, n'est-ce-pas ? Viens là, viens t'allonger.

Le petit garçon avait l'air de souffrir et Tifa le souleva pour le porter jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea. Elle souleva le tee-shirt gris de Denzel et étouffa rapidement une exclamation douloureuse : les marques avaient encore progressé. Tifa était désemparée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider les deux orphelins. Mais où était Cloud quand on avait besoin de lui ?! Elle resta au chevet de Denzel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de prendre Marlène par les épaules.

"- Écoute moi Marlène, il faut que je retrouve Cloud, j'ai besoin de lui. Nous avons tous besoin de lui. Tu veux bien surveiller ton frère en attendant ?

Le visage de Tifa s'était fermé et la jeune fille acquiesça solennellement. Tifa laissa donc Denzel aux bon soins de Marlène. Elle passa la majeure partie de la matinée à recueillir des informations pour savoir où pouvait bien se cacher l'ex-SOLDAT. Un habitué de la Plaque lui indiqua l'Église des taudis et c'était déjà le début de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Par chance, Cloud y était bien présent.

La jeune femme explora l'église d'un coup d'oeil : elle y aperçut un parterre de fleurs, des meubles dans un état plus que lamentable ainsi qu'un matelas miteux et une couverture jetée en travers.

"- Alors c'est là que tu t'es installé. Tu sais que Denzel et Marlène te réclame chaque jour ?

Sitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, les orbes céruléens du jeune homme se baissèrent, honteux et il tourna le dos à son amie d'enfance.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tifa ?

La jeune femme ne put empêcher sa colère de s'exprimer et elle attrapa Cloud par le bras pour le retourner vivement. Celui-ci grimaça sous la poigne de l'activiste, qui baissa son regard et vit des marques noires sur le bras du jeune homme.

"- Cloud ? Est-ce que tu… Ce sont des géostigmates, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

L'ex-SOLDAT plongea ses yeux dans le regard chocolat de la jeune femme et celle-ci put y lire de la honte et de la peine. Tifa fronça les sourcils.

"- Tout ce beau discours auprès des enfants comme quoi tu serais là pour eux, ce n'était que du **flan** n'est-ce-pas ? Où est passé ton courage Cloud ? Nous aurions pu combattre la maladie ensemble. Nous aurions pu…

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme et la peine lui noua la gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Elle serra ses poings gantés pour contenir sa tristesse. Toutefois, elle ne put empêcher une unique larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui demande de l'aide, qu'il se confie à elle... Tifa posa son front sur l'épaule de Cloud et ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour l'étreindre. La jeune femme souffla d'une voix tremblante :

"- Tu sais… Ça a toujours été toi, et uniquement toi.

L'ex-SOLDAT tressaillit à ses mots. Il aurait aimé lui retourner ses sentiments et lui dire la même chose. Toutefois, ce n'était pas Tifa qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il regardait le parterre de fleurs qui jonchait le sol de l'église.

* * *

_Oui je sais, pour une histoire de calendrier de l'avent, on a connu plus joyeux..._


End file.
